Path of the Reaper (5e Barbarian Archetype)
Path of the Reaper The one thing that all creatures must eventually face is death, the grim reaper, their inevitable demise. Although many creatures try to escape death, to many powerful beings this is breaking the natural order, especially undeath. Barbarians who follow the primal path of the reaper choose to take the dead head on, with all of their might, to return them to their graves in peace. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this path, at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in Medicine, if you did not have it already. When making a Medicine check to stabilize a creature, your proficiency bonus is doubled. Harvesting Scythe Additionally, at 3rd level, you can either conjure up a weapon to destroy damned souls, or turn a weapon you wield into one. When you rage, you can activate your harvesting scythe, which lasts for the duration of your rage. If you do so, you either summon a melee weapon made of shadows that you are proficient with to your hand, or you surround a melee weapon you wield with shadows. While your harvesting scythe is active, you gain the following benefits. * Your rage damage bonus deals necrotic damage, which ignores necrotic resistance. * Your rage damage bonus is doubled against creatures that are undead. * You gain resistance to necrotic damage. Additionally, some features in this archetype require a saving throw. The saving throw is calculated below: * Reaper save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier '''Doom's Cloud Beginning at 6th level, you are able to tear through the link between the undead and necromancy. As an action, you can unleash a miasma of deathly mist in a 15-foot sphere around yourself. Creatures within the miasma must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 4d6 + your rage damage bonus radiant damage on a failed saving throw, and losing control of all creatures they control with the undead type. If an undead creature fails the saving throw, and their CR is lower than 1/5th your barbarian level, they are instantly destroyed. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish your rage. Undertaker By 10th level, you are in touch with the knowledge of how to speak to the dead. You can understand the language of the dead. Creatures with the undead type understand you, and can communicate with you as long as they understand at least one language. Additionally, you can cast speak with dead at will. If you speak with a corpse or undead creature for one minute or longer, you understand the proper burial rites for their kind. Break the Damned At 14th level, your might with your harvesting scythe becomes greater. While your harvesting scythe is being used, you are immune to necrotic damage. Additionally, when you choose to attack recklessly with your harvesting scythe, you deal additional necrotic damage equal to your barbarian level on the first attack you make. This necrotic damage ignores resistance to necrotic damage. Category:Archetypes